The Charm in Anguish
by penofmischief
Summary: [12 years after AC] Every night, Marlene lives a new nightmare featuring three familiar men, but is there perhaps more to these dreams than she may think? [KxMxD,CxT,SxA] Superior summary inside! First FFVII:AC fic.
1. Prologue: The Untainted Infected

**Author Note:** Well, _looky_ here! Yamiko (also known as Imperfect Paradise) has at _long_- last- stretched out of her Yu-Gi-Oh obsession and has hit yet _another_ rather enormous fandom in any attempt to pry herself from the first (wow, all the good _that _did). So here we are; a Square Enix's "Final Fantasy" series fan fiction. Now, for all of those who follow my Yu-Gi-Oh Fictions—don't worry, I'll still contribute, you have my word, but I just wanted to do something different—at least for now. Anyway, here's my first Final Fantasy VII fic. Anyway, for those who might want to let me have it big with constructive criticism, I just have one request—please _try_ to be discreet with me. I _am _new to this, after all.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Final Fantasy_—and you should all thank "God" that I don't… ("God" being Tetsuya Nomura—JK! I'll stop!)

* * *

**Plot:** Twelve years following Advent children, Marlene has grown up into a beautiful eighteen-year old woman. However, shortly following her eighteenth birthday—she is plagued by inconsistent and mortifying nightmares featuring three people she never ever wanted to see again. (Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo) However, as they continue on with no signs of ever ceasing in their production, strange and peculiar signs and events begin to come into play throughout Marlene's life. How can she be _absolutely_ sure that these appearances aren't just in her mind?

* * *

**Genre: **Romance/Mystery/Horror/Drama/Angst

* * *

**Pairings:**

Marlene/Kadaj (_Dark; I must warn you._)  
Marlene/Denzel  
Tifa/Cloud  
Aerith/Sephiroth (_Mild—how? You'll see…_)

* * *

**Warning:** M/R (Restricted) (For sensuality, domestic/fantasy styled violence, _possible_ implications of rape (forced sex), language and a few scary scenes)

* * *

-_Imperfect Paradise (Yamiko)_

* * *

The Charm in Anguish  
-  
By Imperfect Paradise

* * *

-  
-  
-  
-

* * *

**-Prologue-**  
"The Untainted Infected"

* * *

Feeling the black water as it slipped through his fingers and trickled down his throat with every sip he took, Kadaj's eyes closed midway, feeling the insides of his bowels tingle from the effect of the malevolent black water. He could feel it… He could feel mother's energy swerving inside of him, making him more physically adept, and strengthening his already potent power. 

But it wasn't complete. It wasn't _potent_, and he wanted more… He _needed_ more… He needed "mother's" cells in order to gain the full effect of his desires. It killed him—to know she was out there somewhere, somewhere completely out of his reach and in the hands of someone who most likely hated her, despised her, and detested her, just like everyone else on his whole damn planet.

Shunning that nasty feeling out of his mind, he broke his hands away from their cradling grip, letting the remaining water fall back into the cradle of the forgotten city. After inhaling dramatically, he took his arms back and gracefully moved them back in an welcoming gesture, deceptively inviting his "stock" into his family's _embrace_ like cows to the slaughter house.

The children, seeing the simplicity of Kadaj's _method_ for ensuring their own survival (and at the same time, wanting desperately to avoid the appalling and slow-moving doom that the pitiless fates had cruelly and openhandedly handed over to them) could not see any nor bring themselves to see any flaws with what had to be the only solution to cheating their up-comings. If this was the only way to avoid what the planet had passed on to them, they were willing to try anything. After seeing their kind constantly suffer greatly from their last hours of the slow moving pain, and after watching their friends disappear, one right after the other, why not sell themselves to the mercy of a new _cure?_ One by one, they walked slowly over towards the darkly lit beach, feeling the splashes of the cold, dark water washing up against their calves, soaking their socks as they waded further into the chilled, tainted marshes. Feeling their shorts and the bottom of their shirts soak up the fluid, followed by the comfortable yet heavy feeling pulling against their shoulders and hips, they continued to travel deeper into the pond, allowing more of their party to join them in their quest for relief.

Kadaj's eyes glinted sharply, watching as his _siblings _reached into the water, cupping their hands and accepting a small amount of the liquid within their palms. While the outside of the silver-haired man showed self-righteousness and even pride in the children before him, in the inside, a wicked form of glee was sending shivers up his spine. Yet, within his bowels, another feeling resided within.

Geostigma—translated, it meant "the mark of the planet." After the meteor fall, the people had begun to believe that it was the very planet itself that was wrecking havoc, or rather "vengeance" against those who had wronged it in the first place. It was a disease; one that clung to you constricted against you and refused to let you go.

Alas, Kadaj remained untainted, but although he was perfectly healthy and overly physically fit, he could still feel something clinging to _him_. _Whispering_ to him… Mixing with his soul, as if the very presence itself was polluting him… Narrowing his eyes, he contemplated over the reasons.

-  
-  
-

_But what can we do? We're just remnants— remnants of Mother's legacy. Until we find Mother and receive her cells, we can't be whole again!_

_  
_-  
-  
-

Remnants. Remnants…

Remembering that word, Kadaj inwardly snarled slightly, doing everything he could to resist giving his feelings away to his… _admiring _public.

Remnant… That's right. That's what he was… _That's what I am, _he thought, bitterly. Whether he liked or not, he was nothing more than a remainder, or rather a _remake,_ of his dearest mother's most prized "creation."

Sephiroth; The first son of Jenova, and the most powerful being to ever emerge from the palm of her hand… Strength, looks, build, talent and skill—with those qualities, he had been admired by all before he took his talents to a _further _step.

Yet he had failed, at the height of his glory, when everything was set in place and ready, his efforts proved futile to one, lone warrior whom made Kadaj feel yucky inside. Said _warrior_ was the exact opposite of the magnificent swordsman, a man who looked at this dirty and disgusting place almost as if it had some "beauty" to its interior. Yet, the long shot placed a blockade to his better half's plans, leaving the plans incomplete for the future he sought, leaving Kadaj and his brothers to pick up the _pace._

-  
-  
-

_Geostigma and a Legacy aren't enough ...not for a true reunion._

-  
-  
-

Clenching his fist tightly together, Kadaj watched as the children sipped the liquid graciously, almost as if they were blessed, thinking darkly to himself, _Just be patient, mother… I'll give you what you need soon. You have my "word."_ Eyes darting from one child to the next, surveying as each of their small, fragile little bodies fell victim to the calamity (Hah! The little kiddies never knew what hit them—how pathetic)—the silver-haired teen watched smugly as his mother was welcomed into each of her new _strongholds._ Yet in the midst of his personal examination, a small, meek and a rather _irritating_ sound suddenly hit his ear drums (one which didn't fit the mood of their little party) causing his eyes to flash to some degree.

"…Denzel?"

Hearing this and relaxing slightly, Kadaj slowly exhaled, directly remembering that they weren't in an entirely respectable and _admiring_ audience. For there was one member, who did not find this experience to be pleasurable, nor particularly enjoyable.

"_Denzel!"_

Smirking slightly, he took a few steps backward, before turning around to face the one member of their family that was not _with _them. His eyes first met up with one of this dearest and more _valuable _comrades (though an idiot and a retard at times, Loz certainly made up with those qualities for his strength and agility) but more importantly, they fixed themselves on the small, tiny little figure who was hanging on to him, in both fear of the person who clung to and to those around her. Face like a mouse, and eyes like a timid little doe, a little girl, appearing six or so stared up at him with fearful eyes, her body tremulously shivering while in the heat of Kadaj's wicked stare.

Chuckling slightly, his coked his head to the side, before he straightened his posture and moved closer to his pettily sized spectator. "Well, well, well…" he began, eyes dancing with an unknown light, "Looks like we have a little baby mouse."

Realizing that this man was referring to her, the little girl looked up and tensed up slightly. Kadaj's eyebrows raised and fell, before he stopped before her, staring down at the little girl as if she were an ant, or some other insignificant creature that an adult could hardly care less about. Then, kneeling down before her, he reached for her chin and stated, "And your name is, _little_ girl?"

Marlene, (eyes suddenly narrowing) reached up and slapped his hand away from her face, responding bluntly, and in the strongest voice she could muster from her age and position, "It's Marlene!" Feeling the sting on his hand, Kadaj looked back at the child (somewhat discouraged by her fiery little temper) just in time to see Loz tighten his hold on the skin behind her neck, making her squeak slightly. Seeing this, Kadaj leaned forward, looking at Marlene dead in the eye. Having recovered quickly from her minor blow, Marlene stared at Kadaj, like a frightened deer staring widely at the oncoming headlights. Taking slight satisfaction in this, Kadaj's smirk only broadened, before he asked, curiously, "You… You don't have Geostigma—do you?"

Marlene didn't say anything, nor made any movements of giving herself away, nevertheless, Kadaj knew the answer…

Kadaj closed his eyes and let out a small, 'heh,' allowing this information to sink in. How charming. A cute little attitude with a strong resolve—who knew that children were capable of housing such qualities now these days? Reaching up and patting her gently on the head, Kadaj fondly stated, "How cute you are," taking the time to laugh briefly in a friendly manner. His charm was cut short, however, when his eyes shot open, subsequently reaching over and snatching the bow away from Marlene's hair with a lightning motion. Feeling the sharp tug of her locks, as well as the sudden release of their binding, Marlene gasped slightly, watching as Kadaj held the ribbon in his hands, standing back up and staring at it strangely.

Holding the ribbon tightly in his hand, Kadaj regarded the strand of fabric dangerously. How funny; that the untainted member of their little establishment wore such an unfitting little garment. The color was a luscious light magenta, made of a silky, fluid like material, that made Kadaj's nose scrunch up. Why, it was almost as if were a flower, a symbol of joy, of happiness, passion and life, all embedded together in this tiny little strip of textile. A small, soft, and colorful piece had no place in the puzzle of their regime.

Rolling his eyes at the stupid little item, he tossed it over towards his other comrade, murmuring, dully, "Here, Yazoo…"

Catching the ribbon almost effortlessly, a man with long, luscious silver wisps of hair held it briefly staring at it with a similar attitude. Looking back over at their fellow brethren (the once lively and vivacious children now gazing blankly at the world in front of them, with cold, icy stares), he smiled slightly and stated to them, "Well… This won't do, now will it?"

Receiving an empty response (then again, it wasn't as if he were expecting anything from their little open-minded pawns) he firmly focused his mind on the red materia surging inside his veins (one which older brother had graciously _given_ to them), allowing himself to call upon the magic the energy bestowed upon him. Easily casting a firaga spell, incinerating the scrap as if it were a cheap sheet of paper.

Now, being young and exceedingly prone to such childish acts of malice, Marlene couldn't help the tears the welded up in her eyes. That ribbon was given to her by a dear friend. She had cherished it and had always beamed when Tifa tied it on every single morning. It was as if the head-tie had a heart of its own. Smirking ruefully at the little girl, knowing the damage that he had inflicted had been done, Kadaj merely stepped back, and allowed himself to watch the effect of his work. Reaching up to her eyes with her minuscule little hands, Marlene stifled a few small sobs, before breaking down into a mild crying session, wanting more than anything to have poppa, Tifa, Cloud or Denzel near to comfort her. Then, remembering her friend, Marlene looked back out towards Denzel, even somewhat hoping to see him splashing through the water as he made his way over to help her, only to see him staring at her with eyes that…

Seeing the look that her companion was giving her, Marlene's face paled, and her pupils shrank, as she looked at those compassionless and overly iniquitous eyes, leering mercilessly at her, as well as a small little smirk on his face, almost as if he were pleased at the mark of her pain.

It wasn't just him though. All of the children looked at her with those callous and spiteful eyes, the pale green with the thin vertical pupil staring at her, looking almost ready to grab her and eat her up, had they been told to do so. That's what she was though… She was a cabbage that had grown inside a garden of poisonous flowers, ready to consume her within seconds once they closed in around her roots. Nevertheless, the look of Denzel was the most prominent influence of her— that cold, heated stare filling Marlene with fear over the fact that one of her most trusted affable links could turn on her so quickly. Feeling herself tremble with fear at the look of Denzel, Marlene suddenly cringed, looked away and cried, "Don't look at me like that! Stop it, Denzel! _Stop it!"_

Ignoring the pleads of the little child, Kadaj moved closer towards the edge of the brook, looking proudly at the children before them. Chuckling slightly, he observed, "Well, looks like we have a fresh stock… Wouldn't you agree, my brothers?"

Raising his nose slightly in the air in an arrogant conduct, Yazoo drawled, "I would say so, but tell me; dear-Kadaj—" he looked back over at Marlene (who stiffened in response to his feline-like gaze) and narrowed his eyes, "What further need do we have for _this_ particular urchin?"

Kadaj opened his mouth, looking ready to answer, when he was suddenly interrupted by the burly-built man besides him. "No sweat," Loz began, purposefully, "We'll just make her drink the water like the rest of the little children…" With that, he grabbed her forcefully by the shoulders, and began to force her in the direction of the water, Marlene taking to struggling.

Snapping his glance over at Loz and glaring at him, Kadaj bared his teeth and stated, relentlessly, "You'll do no such thing!"

Stopping in his efforts (Marlene continuing to struggle) Loz looked at his brother oddly, blinking several times in response in a puzzled state of mind. "Wha…?" He asked, obviously confused with the methods of their family-elected "leader."

Hearing this strange request (and coming from his brother, of all people) Yazoo further fixed his glare on his comrade and inquired, "Kadaj… You have to admit that without geostigma or mother's memetic inheritance—the child is _useless_ to us. _Big brother_ is probably on his way already, and I am sure the other brats are enough leverage to lead him here as it is. What more could she possibly serve to us?"

Hearing these words, Kadaj regarded his Yazoo for a moment or two, as if milking in his advice and taking it completely to heart. Then, folding his arms across his chest, he nodded once before stating thoughtfully, "True. This girl is a little less special than our 'other' brothers and sisters… Moreover, she is perhaps something a little short of an _inconvenience_—"

Hearing this, Marlene looked down at the ground, continuing to tremble at the words and forms of those around her, wishing that this harsh reality would disappear and leave her alone.

"—_still_… What kind of older brothers would we be if we treated her like nothing, huh?" Kadaj continued, slowly reaching for something in his coat pocket.

Hearing this, Marlene suddenly looked up, and stared at Kadaj oddly, wondering where this atypically minded teenager was going with this. While Loz continued to stare at him oddly (looking like a kid who didn't know what hit him when he got a D on a math test), Yazoo narrowed his eyes and asked darkly, "Where are you going with this, dear brother?"

Kadaj let out another muffled laugh, before he opened his eyes and regarded his brothers with a devious expression, before he held up something so it met his eye level. Staring at the objet held carefully between Kadaj's fingers, Marlene's eyes widened.

It was another materia ball, only this was one she had never seen before. It was black in color, yet it seemed to summit a silvery-green colored light, which danced across its surface like a ghastly-lit aurora. She had heard from Tifa and Poppa that materia was good, providing energy and protection to people to use for a good cause—but the energy that was radiating from this item, shared no resemblance to her adoptive father's description. She could _feel_ it! The unearthly cold and the unpleasant shiver it brought to her, inviting itself into her body like an unwelcome guest, sending sharp, cold, and even _painful_ charges down her spine like violent electric shocks. But as it seemed, her views of the item in question were unmatched, for both Yazoo and Loz stared at them item in awe, a wicked form of light dancing within their eyes as their grins widened with glee.

"Amazing," Loz added, with nothing further more to say.

Taking a step forward, Yazoo continued to stare at it, completely astounded with both its magnificence and the fact that his brother was able to come across something of such importance to them, and commented, "Where did you _get_ it?"

Kadaj looked away from them and stated, importantly, "Doesn't matter—the question is, are we going to _use_ it, or what?"

Looking at each other briefly before looking back at Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo grinned happily (truly impressed and joyful that something like this was happening to them after such good tidings) before they both looked back down at Marlene, looking at her with eyes that looked as nerve-wracking and as merciless as a lion, stalking it's prey. Staring at her, wickedly (Marlene paling dangerously at the site of their fiendish visages) they both stated, darkly in unison, "Let's _do_ it…"

Kadaj smirked (glad to have such compliance at his disposal from two of his most trusted allies) before he took the materia orb firmly in his hand and began to make his way over towards them.

In response and fearing the very worst for herself, Marlene began to struggle wildly, wanting to get away from these people as soon as possible. However, she was brought back to harsh reality, when she was suddenly pinned against part of the monument in the center of the island, her face and stomach pushed sharply against it, causing tears to fall from her eyes.

Smirking as Loz restrained the little infant-like being, Yazoo took the next step in preparations for their plan, reaching for the shirt of the child and tearing it off, revealing a soft, pale back, Marlene squealing in response. **(A/N 1) **This behavior did little more than faze Kadaj, whose eyes glinted demonically as he bent before the child, holding the materia tightly, looking ready to do the worst he could possible do with the little black orb. Holding it up against Marlene's left shoulder blades, he then moved his fingers so his hand was in a flat position and without utterly another word, he began to heavy press it firmly into the center of her flesh.

The second Marlene felt the energy being roughly injected into her, searing hot pain began to flood from the area into all the parts of her body, mixing into her almost as if it were a poison or virus, spreading and infiltrating every single part of her. Feeling herself being taken the unnatural force, she glanced back over at Denzel, seeing that vile and complacent look one last time before she fell into beaconing embrace of unconsciousness, surrounded by those cold, demonic eyes, all in which were glinting in a way that appeared as if they were grinning remorselessly at her pain.

* * *

- TO BE CONTINUED -

* * *

The following is _not_ meant to be counter fanfictionDOTnet format. These are merely author notes. They are not meant to counteract the rules or restrictions of the web master's policies in anyway. Thank you for your attention.

-  
-  
-

**Author Note 1 –** I know what you are thinking, and you're wrong. Look, I may write many disturbing things, but child-rape is "not" among them. Just keep reading and you'll find out what happens. I mean it.

* * *

**Random Note: **Well, there you have it; the first chapter of my first final fantasy fiction. It probably won't be the last, considering I have a few other ideas to give out to you people; such as Vincent x Lucrecia one-shot, plus a _mis_-adventure one-shot featuring Reno and Rude (noticed how I said "and"—not "x"). Anyway, that I'll be all for now. As for my Yu-Gi-Oh readers, Crimson Descends is "almost" done, and I am working on the next chapter of "Love in the Hourglass." Anyway, back to the Final Fantasy readers, and thanks for stopping by and if you could review—that would be great. I'll try to work on the next chapter ASAP, and uh… Thanks again! 


	2. Chapter 1: A Sunny Monday Morning

**Author Note:** (stares for a brief moment) Uhm… hmmm… …. First off, my deepest apologies for the (no other word to describe it) "insane" amount of time t hose who have stuck with this fiction had had to wait for an update. To be honest, there were times when I thought about scrapping this, but, needless to say, Crisis Core got me back into the franchise (and now, I "have" obtained a copy of Final Fantasy VII—putting a seventy-eight dollar dent in my wallet, man) so I felt like updating. Anyway, time has passed now, and… we'll see how this goes.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Final Fantasy_—all I own is about a couple hundred dollars worth of merchandise. That pretty much speaks for itself.

* * *

**Plot:** Twelve years following Advent children, Marlene has grown up into a beautiful eighteen-year old woman. However, shortly following her eighteenth birthday—she is plagued by inconsistent and mortifying nightmares featuring three people she never ever wanted to see again. (Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo) However, as they continue on with no signs of ever ceasing in their production, strange and peculiar signs and events begin to come into play throughout Marlene's life. How can she be _absolutely_ sure that these appearances aren't just in her mind?

* * *

**Genre: **Romance/Mystery/Horror/Drama/Angst

* * *

**Pairings:**

Marlene/Kadaj (_Dark; I must warn you._)   
Marlene/Denzel   
Tifa/Cloud   
Aerith/Sephiroth (_Mild—how? You'll see…_)

* * *

**Warning:** M/R (Restricted) (For sensuality, domestic/fantasy styled violence, _possible_ implications of rape (forced sex), language and a few scary scenes)

* * *

-_Imperfect Paradise (Yamiko)_

* * *

The Charm in Anguish 

By Imperfect Paradise

* * *

**-Chapter One-**

A Sunny Monday Morning

* * *

"Marlene… Can you hear me?"

Marlene slowly turned from her side of the bed, and found that she was staring into a pair of sparkling crystal gray eyes, which regarded the girl in front of them with both confusion and concern. This put her slightly at ease. No longer did they appear as they did in her dream. They did glare at her lifelessly, and nor did they emanate the emotions of disgust, aversion and sickly fascination. It made her almost believe that life was beautiful again, and that the nightmare was over.

But they would never be.

She groaned for a moment, and then put on a very weak smile, "Good morning Denzel."

Denzel, now a man of twenty years sat off the edge of the bed, and reached over for a tray he had brought up from below in Tifa's bar. It was filled with to the rim with refreshments; fruits, baked pastries and even a cup of tea, loaded with milk, lemon and honey, just as Marlene liked it.

Marlene smirked for a moment, before inquiring, "I see your mercenary job has been going quite well. Were you able to take out that renegade Tonberry in the flats outside of midgar as you had hoped?"

There was a refrained pause. After which, Denzel slowly looked to the side, and took his rubbing his temples (as if it were an attempt to hide to bandage that was practically plastered on the edge of his chin) "Well," he began, "I was _pretty much_ responsible for it, after all, you know how strong a will those stupid creatures have—"  
"So strong, that I had to take it out _for_ you when you were practically knocked out, gasping for air on the ground?"

Denzel tensed up dramatically as Cloud stood by the door, staring at the situation with a tired and bored expression upon his older yet still handsome features, but not without the slightest smug demeanor in his eyes. He was clad in a black bathrobe, and he held the coffee pot in one hand, and a mug featuring sporting the image of chocobo in the other.

Noticing her friend hadn't said anything for about of a quarter of a minute, Marlene eyed her companion unusually. "…Denzel?"

Recovering from his sudden embarrassment over his latest failure, Denzel suddenly spun around and smarted off while pointing at Cloud, accusingly, "Well said for a _delivery boy_. I mean, hey! Thirty Nine years old and still delivering packages? Man, if you weren't in that area delivering those stupid relief supplies, I would have—"

"Yeah, thirty-nine years old and _still _finding time to assist with your training, who at that precise moment just so _happened_ to be passing by with antidotes intended for those who were poisoned _because_ by that little spat of yours."

Denzel didn't say anything further, knowing now that there was absolutely no way out of this.

Yet despite all of this friendly bickering between master and apprentice, Marlene couldn't help but giggle slightly at the aftermath of their discussion. It was cute. A young adult and his handsome master fighting as if one were better than the other. There would have been no question to who was the better fighter a few years ago, but not today.

Sometime following the Geostigma incident twelve years back, Denzel had realized that he had more than just admired Cloud; he saw the famed sword master as a "role model." And it wasn't long after that when he bowed before Cloud, asking him discreetly for _training._ At first, Cloud had been reluctant, saying that fighting was no laughing matter, but Denzel was persistent and kept at it. At one point, Cloud looked like he was going to order Denzel to drop the thought entirely, but somewhere within the conversation (which had gone on for nearly five hours), Tifa found an opening and insisted that there was nothing wrong with a little self-defense, prompting Cloud to finally give in.

At first, they started small, targeting old Shinra robots that had been put back together by Barret (their only purposes had appeared to me nothing more than target practice for Barret's mechanical arm when after undergoing maintenance evaluations) while using a basic brass buster sword found in Cloud's old stash. It took him a while to get the hang of it, but after beating the mechanical devices to his heart's content, he showed off his the prime of his work to Cloud (which included the severed arms of the robots). Cloud, who had been reading a shredded copy of "Loveless" (that he had found in a wreckage heap somewhere out of the Shinra building), stated dully as he had turned the page, "Great… Wreck them again." **(A/N 1)**

Eventually, (after much protest and complaining from Denzel) they did move on to bigger and better things—

—which included things that could actually _fight back._

And that week was not too pretty.

In fact, for the first couple of days (following day one of the lesson in which Cloud had dubbed "next level of combat training" session) it practically became custom for Tifa to prepare ice, iodine and (if it ever did get that bad) and a small dosage of green materia for whenever they got back early, which happened quite frequently. One time, Denzel came back with a black eye and a scraped shoulder that pretty much required a _doctor_, forget the supplies. After receiving a death glare from Tifa, (who had a balling Denzel sitting next to her on her barstool) Cloud's only excuse was:

"… …Well… he _actually '_managed' to_ hit_ the enemy this time."

Tifa (who had recently began to regret butting in to that ill-fated discussion regarding Denzel's future—which that this rate, would probably not last much longer) refused to talk to him for the rest of the day, and continued to nurse the twelve year old boy's wounds.

Now normally, this would cause anyone to run with their tail between their legs and never attempt the impossible again, but this only encouraged Denzel and despite Tifa's countless warnings and bribes of plentiful gil and even a trip to the Golden Saucer, he continued his training with Cloud.

They would spend weeks in the desert, fighting whatever they could find, and in no time flat, Denzel's confidence had been completely built. He grew in strength, he grew in form, he grew in skill—pretty much, the only thing he lacked while in combat was a refined awareness, and to a lesser extent, aestheticism. This proved to be somewhat of a problem. For when he first showed up his skills to an admiring audience, during a time when Barrett was not _too_ busy and while Cid happened to be in town—he was pretty much laughed at with how ridiculous he looked while fighting a horde of cactar. If Marlene could remember a situation quite clearly in her mind, it was Barrett gasping for air and Cid rolling all over the outskirts of the bar laughing their hearts out while Denzel proceeded to subdue the little green buggers in a way that reminded Marlene of how the people would try their luck at the "Whack a Moogle" attraction at the Kalm solstice festival.

In the meantime, Cloud took another sip from his coffee, before he turned around and said, "Anyway, got to get ready. I have to deliver a package to Cid. And he ordered it with special packaging and express service, so we'll get steaks for dinner tonight."

With that, he turned around and made his way for the bathroom.

Marlene giggled as Denzel groaned, and sat on the edge of the bed. Leaning his face in his palm, he murmured, "Darn it… Why can't I be as good as Cloud?"

Marlene smirked at this comment. Within now time flat, she sat up off the bed and explained, "Well… for starters, you have to rebel on a multi-billion dollar corporation," (one finger went up) "you have to wander across a desert," (a second finger were raised) you have to—"  
Denzel interrupted in a snide voice, not looking at his companion "—take down monsters three times your size, and hunt down the most treacherous, evil, blood thirsty entity to ever walk the Earth, okay, yeah, I got it."

He then looked at Marlene, who looked at him smugly, folding and lifting four fingers up and down as if they were a flashing crossing light. Denzel put on a disappointed expression and looked away. Marlene laughed quietly, and then pushed off the covers to sit besides her friend. Taking her place right next to him, she explained matter-of-factly, "You know, you're lucky to have him as a mentor. I'm surprised he even wanted to show you how to fight and cast spells, after all he's been through and all."

Denzel turned around and explained passionately, "Now don't think I haven't been through anything! Don't you remember at all? The geostigma crap I went through? Not to mention that I also nearly got screwed over by that Bahamut Sin just weeks following my diagnosis!

Marlene said nothing after that. All she did was give him a highly skeptical look, pointing out what Denzel already knew. For it was one thing to have all those experiences in general—but it was _another _thing entirely to chose to fight against them and succeeded in that particular conquest.

_Especially_ for Cloud and his composure and personal characteristics.

After a moment of just sitting in silence, Denzel leaned forwards slightly, and sat up off the bed, explaining dully, "Anyway, I'll be downstairs. Tifa's needs help with the dishes."

As the door closed quietly with Denzel's exit, Marlene stared off at it for a moment, as if contemplating something to herself. Seconds following this, she reached over for the tray, and helped herself to its sustenance, trying to forget those glowing silver eyes that were finally starting to fade.

* * *

The grains of the grass that was beginning to grow off the edges of the valleys of Midgar were whipping by like a green blur as Cloud drove his Fenrir towards the direction of rocket town. The packages (which appears to be barrels wrapped in brown paper) were fastened against his spare blades towards the front of his motorbike, and topped off with a sticker bearing the message of "Highly Flammable Substances Within: HANDLE WITH CARE!"

He smirked calmly to himself, thinking, _So Highwind… once again attempting the impossible, right?_

Cid was an interesting fellow. Within a year after topping off the final touches to the "Shera" aircraft, (which he had once considered the best thing he had ever made) he immediately began to attempt his dream of flying off into space again. Shockingly enough, he had gotten sufficient amounts of support again, and from a familiar sponsor, nonetheless.

Apparently, Shinra—knowing that they were hanging by a thread, decided to go back to advancing onto medical and aerospace sciences again, in hopes of boosting their public relations once again. Cloud had to hand it to Rufus (who was expecting his second born pretty soon) that he was certainly cleaning his hands off. Of course, why he was doing that was still a mystery to him… (Honestly, at this point, Rufus's ambitions could swing either way—a dangerous thought, now that he reflected on it) but as long as things were going okay, he'd see no reason to despise the man at this point. **(A/N 2)**

Back to Cid, he was preparing to test run the engines of his newest model—"the BIG Valentine"—probably recognition towards Vincent for his exploit against the Tsviets nine years back (which was truly amazing that that had happened only a few years ago), and with that, he _needed _fuel.

The order had come up about a week ago, after Cid had visited again, interrupting his training with Denzel. Cid had requested additional ninety percent crystallized fuel, right after saying hello to TIfa and Marlene and tossing a "how's the croquet coming Denzel?" who had fumed and trudged off to his room. That made Cloud smirk a bit.

He didn't mean to poke fun at Denzel earlier that morning, he really didn't. He just couldn't resist while seeing the boy boasting in front of Marlene as if he were a king or something of that nature. And to do something like that made him feel, well… human again.

Not the retired, ex soldier (also known as "monster") which he had felt he had been before.

As he continued to reflect on his own exploits and his deeds within the past couple of years (while trying to blot out those from the decade before), he didn't notice that just off a Cliffside in the distance, a black cloaked figure regarded him with interest, through the gaze of two glinting silver irises.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**The following is **_**not**_** meant to be counter fanfictionDOTnet format. These are merely author notes. They are not meant to counteract the rules or restrictions of the webmaster's policies in anyway. Thank you for your attention.**

**Author Note 1 –** Yeah, a little bit of humor at Denzel's expense. The fact that Denzel can now fight will be key in the further development of my story. How? Well…

**Author Note 2 – **Yes. Rufus finally got busy. With who? I don't really care.. (Personally, I would prefer Elena, but if there are any psychotic fan-girls in the midst, feel free to imagine whoever you want with him… but she will probably never be mentioned. Just so you know.

* * *

**Random Note: **I know. Incredibly short. (Man, I am so off color, aren't I?) In any case, I'm trying to limit my chapter word count—hopefully that will make it easier for me to update this fiction. It would have been out sooner, but I was attending a galla for my school's media arts department, in which I felt I really didn't belong—all these guys in suits and woman in tailored dresses, while I was just wandering around, wearing an O'Neal tea-shirt accompanied by my Sleeping Lionheart necklace. It was pretty awkward, and I had to ask my teachers (who requested the presence of me and another student) about three times why I was there in the first place. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this story, and if you were to deliver any kind thoughts or criticism (constructive, if you'd please), it would be greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2: Unfortunate

**Author Note: **Hi. I am updating this fiction at long last. Sorry, it might be a little short, but with finals, scholarships and job hunting—I really haven't had time for video games and anime—thus cutting off my main fuel source for the inspiration that allows for the updating this material. Anyway, hope it brings you guys some joy—and just know that I am not dead. M'kay? Enjoy folks.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Final Fantasy—I own almost every installment of his franchise (other than IX—monthly fee my ASS!) but that doesn't count for much, now does it.

* * *

**Plot: **Twelve years following Advent children, Marlene has grown up into a beautiful eighteen-year old woman. However, shortly following her eighteenth birthday—she is plagued by inconsistent and mortifying nightmares featuring three people she never ever wanted to see again. (Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo) However, as they continue on with no signs of ever ceasing in their production, strange and peculiar signs and events begin to come into play throughout Marlene's life. How can she be absolutely sure that these appearances aren't just in her mind?

* * *

**Genre: **Romance/Mystery/Horror/Drama/Angst

* * *

**Pairings:**

Marlene/Kadaj (_Dark; I must warn you_)  
Marlene/Denzel  
Tifa/Cloud  
Aerith/Sephiroth (_Mild—how? You'll see_…)

* * *

**Warning: **M/R (Restricted) (For sensuality, domestic/fantasy styled violence, possible implications of rape (forced sex), language and a few scary scenes)

* * *

_-Imperfect Paradise (Yamiko)

* * *

_

The Charm in Anguish  
By Imperfect Paradise

* * *

**Chapter Two**  
The Unfortunate Accident

* * *

Two slit-sized pupils gazed through what appeared to be an endless world of light. It was empty, and quiet, boring and lonesome. Nothing really exciting or lively about the whole thing—yet hidden throughout its vast reaching of wherever he may be, it was tranquil, peaceful and for the first time in his… _life_… he felt content and happy.

The silver haired man smirked for a moment before he thought. _So this is what its like to die… _

_Sephiroth! Why did you attack the village? Why did you slay the villagers! _-Answer- _me, Sephiroth!_

_Sephiroth… Shinra… -_Soldier-_… I hate it ALL!_

_My village… my family… and Tifa… … … I admired you…… I 'respected' you… I'll _–never-_ forgive you!_

Heh. Those fools didn't understand the whole picture. Of course they couldn't; they _were _remnants of an inferior race after all. Of a race that only gilded over the past, cared for nothing that occurred and just kept building over past mistakes, with no regard to the suffering it caused. Still…

_The difference is… because I –_chose-_ to forget._

In the end,dying was simply nothing more than going to sleep. Being relieved of pain, and then just… dispersing. That was all it was. So… Why on earth did they make such a big deal out of the whole thing anyway…?

"Possibly because others would be sad… Isn't that the answer?"

As a familiar voice jabbed him with what might as well have been a knife to the heart, and he spun around to see the first solid object he had seen since his awakening to this strange and empty place.

Glaring into the forest green eyes, he spoke through dangerously low words. _"You."_

Not even fazed by the ferocity of his words, the auburn haired flower girl nonchalantly cocked her head to the side and answered simply, "Yes?"

Sephiroth's eyes continued to linger on the girl, regarding her with the greatest contempt. Yet he said nothing. _Humph… _he thought, self-righteously, _How dare that the puppet's woman, comes to mock me with her very presence._

Looking towards the side, not giving the useless creature anymore attention than that of what she deserved, he spoke in a voice not avoid of any fraction of his arrogance. "You dare talk to me, traitor?"

Aerith blinked her eyes a couple of times, before asking, "Traitor? Whatever do you mean by that Sephiroth?"

Quickly advacing, Sephirtoh reached out for her neck, in an attempt to subdue her, but his hand went right through her. His eyes narrowed. One of the pitfalls of being dead. After laughing angelically briefly (knowing indeed very well that such things annoyed Sephiroth beyond all understanding) she teased him with an equal tone, "Silly—you know that doesn't work here." She then shifted her weight and scratched her chin, "Now what exactly did you mean by… _traitor?"_

Sephiroth (completely perturbed by was dignified enough not to show it) said harshly, "Don't play coy little flower girl. You betrayed the will of our race so you could save an inferior species. A species that destroys what you loved, for profit and dominance. One that attempt to enslave you as they did me…" he then smirked, "And you pretend like you don't care. I suspect as much, you did betray the Cetra kind without thinking of the true Promised Land."

Aerith did nothing but smile at him, almost as if his entire speech just flew completely over her head. Sephiroth regarded her at first with his usual arrogance, but a glare quickly replaced that as he moved onward. "Anyway… _Mother _will be here for me soon. I have already sensed her movement—"

"Then get ready for disappoint, dear Sephiroth."

Hearing this, Sephiroth stopped in his tracks, his ears almost twitching as her words echoed forth. He then turned around towards her and inquired, "What?"

Aerith began, "I said… expect disappoint. After all, you have given your… _mother_ quite a lot of it, if you don't mind me saying so."

Sephiroth immediately charged towards her, and while knowing he couldn't physically harmed her, looked her directly into the eye and growled dangerously, "How dare you… You suggest that mother does not care for me. You have no idea what you are talking, you dead little puppet."

Aerith just continued to stare at him with her usual cheeriness, but than it faded in an instant and was replaced with a stern and almost vacant look. "Sephiroth," she began, "In all your words of wisdom, you awesome power, your dark star of godly strength that shines with you, you have neglected to realize the truth.

Sephiroth glared and questioned, "What truth."

"You… _are… _the puppet Sephiroth. You always have been."

Sephiroth could understand where she was going with this, and admitted rudely, "Yes… Shinra made a quite a fool of me—but I am no longer their concern as you can see, and once I escape from here, I will be—"  
Aerith shook her head in a way that indicated she pitited the man before her, "No, no…" he began. "You're the pawn to the being you call mother."

For a moment, nothing was said between the two of them. Then, Sephiroth's shoulders went rigid, and began, with a building anger in his voice, "You dare question my loyalty to mother."

Aerith implied, "Not at all… your loyalty to her is absolute—but she, quite honestly, doesn't believe that her main chess-piece is going to do any better this time. You've failed three times. The fact of the matter is that the third time _wasn't _a charm was just enough for her to decide to cast you aside like nothing. Following Nibelheim and Midgard—The Geostigma outbreak had been the last chance she was willing to give you. And needless to say, you blew it big-time. That confidence she had for you is gone… dead.."

Spehiroth growled, "Continue flower girl and I swear I'll—"

"Then tell me, Sephiroth… its been almost ten years. Why hasn't she come for you sooner?"

Sephiroth struggled for an answer but couldn't find one.

Aerith milked in his confusion for just a moment, before she stated, "It's because she has found someone else. Someone more powerful, more experienced… more… fresh, and with combat capable different from yours. She's decided this new person will be more a match-up for Cloud than you ever were."

Sephiroth didn't know what to say. Were these words true. How could he not have sensed this. Had he been so cut off from mother that she was indeed working without his knowledge? It was a lie—it had to have been! Mother wouldn't abandon him—but even so…

Aerith stared at the almost broken Sephiroth a moment longer, before leaving with her final words of torment. "Sorry Sephiroth—but all pawns eventually get thrown away in the game of chess."

With that, she left him alone, the former one winged angel not even noticing that she had left.

* * *

Cloud continued to ride on his motorbike, carefree yet alert to everything around him.

It had grown quiet these past few years—perhaps a little too much for his taste. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful for this little bit of peace—heck, between Sephiroth, Shinra, Kadaj, the Undeground and what seemed like several other consequence events coinciding between one another—he would be flat out lying in a horribly sarcastic if he said missed the action.

All that mattered was that life was how it should be. With Tifa, friends, Denzil and Marlene all standing by him, how could he wish for anything different?

Even so, he was completely unprepared for what happened next.

The remnants of his geostigma and Jenova cells were in fact completely vanquished within him, but that didn't stop him from feeling the presence of them within another individual.

It happened quickly; the sound of a miniature firecracker shot from a distance rang in his ears, and he immediately swerved the side, being as careful as he could not to damage his very expensive (and incredibly dangerous) cargo. He knew one false move and his death would be too close to call. Almost as quickly as it shot, sparks landed about ten feet away from him, Cloud swerving even further to avoid the shot back of the explosion, as tiny little sparks flew from the impact point.

_Who in the world_, he thought completely bewildered. His thoughts were cut short when five other sounds just like that one, were heard again. Cloud coked his head behind him and saw the other explosives hurling towards him like missiles.

Knowing he couldn't avoid all of them, he looked for the closet place to take cover. All he could see were the arches of the rock, the desert of the wastelands and few plants not nearly big enough to provide refuge. Then, he saw his salvation. What looked like a cavern in the middle of a rock formation dead ahead. He hit the gas and sped forward with the fastest RMP his motorbike could give him. The flying explosives were very close, but being Cloud, he was able to get inside the crevice just as they hit the walls around the edge of the opening.

Cloud double-checked to make sure the cargo was okay and not in a condition to be ignited and continued moving towards the other opening in the cavern.

That's when he saw it—

--there, in the center of the exit, was a pile of dynamites, bombs, grenades and what looked like Nitro bottles and gunpowder. It was if someone had planned him to go through the cave in the first place.

Through his goggles, Cloud narrowed his blue eyes and thought nonchalantly, _Oh?_

Not sparing a second, Cloud took his bike and rammed it against the side of the wall, finding just enough of a suitable road to move upward into the cavern. It was as he suspected—another opening was above, with another light.

But what he did not expect, was the sound of another match, and just when he thought he saw a flash of silver, black and two points of glinting green—was when it was completely too late.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Random Note: **Sorry for the briefness of this chapter. I'm so busy lately and I just haven't had that much time for my own leisure activities. Till the next one guys… (departs)


End file.
